El Ángel de Alas Negras
by Diane-chan16
Summary: El es mi motivación, el es la luz que guía mi camino, el es el motivo por el que doy lo mejor de mí y el responsable de la pequeña chispa de felicidad que existe en mi ser. El no es perfecto a los ojos de la sociedad, pero, para mi el es mucho más que eso. El es mi sol, y yo soy su sombra. Yo soy... Un ángel de alas Negras./SASUNARU/YAOI/AU/POSIBLE OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola...**

Esta fue una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió a través de una situación que se vive mucho en la actualidad, y esa es la discriminación.

Muchas personas con características "diferentes", has sufrido está problemática, y eso fue lo que impulso a escribir.

Espero les guste.

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 ******S &N******

 **El ángel de alas Negras.**

 **CaPITULO 1**

Allí va a él de nuevo, como todos los días, iluminando mis días negros con su esplendor y llenando mi vida de luz y color, con el simple acto de su presencia.

A pesar de que el no lo sepa y quizas, jamás se entere, el es el motivo de mis escasas sonrisas, el motivo por el cual, día a día asisto con un ligero atisbo de felicidad al Instituto, el es el motivo por el cual me esfuerzo en ser el mejor en todo lo que hago, por que aspiro ser alguien reconocido y especial para el, por eso día a día, construyó mis alas negras con la esperanza de poder llegar a aquel lugar tan alto, en donde el se encuentra y posarme a su lado.

Mi existencia quisas sea invisible para el, o quizás tenga que hacer cosas más importantes que fijarse en un ser impuro como yo, pero mi sueño y mi mayor anhelo es llegar a ser alguien importante y especial en su vida.

El es mi sol, porque desde que mis ojos se posaron sobre el, sentí como la oscuridad que siempre me ha caracterizado desaparecía, y aquella sensación de felicidad que creí extinta, se apoderaba de mi ser y un carlorcillo acogedor envolvía mi alma.

Allí va el de nuevo, soportando las burlas de todo el Instituto, ya sea por lo subido de su peso o su fisionomía como tal, allí va el, enfrentándose al mundo como un guerrero y soportando las burlas con valor y con gran fortaleza. Enfrentándose a un mundo plagado de prejuicios, y de seres vacíos, carentes de autonomía y condescendencia.

Lo que no saben esos imbéciles, es de que mi rubio es perfecto para mí. Puede que su cuerpo no esté entre el cannon de belleza, pero para mi es perfecto y hecho a mi medida, el es un poco robustico, lo que me parece perfecto, porque así tengo más carne para tocar y explorar, me deleitó en cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, inclusive en aquellas que "sobran" o que son imperfectas a la vista de los idiotas, y ni para que hablar de su enorme y perfecta dotación trasera, la cual me hace delirar y con la que sueño poder acariciar y recorrer a mi libre albedrío. Su rostro es perfecto, es la mezcla ideal entre belleza y dulzura.

Ninguno de los estúpidos que lo critican, tienen características similares que por de lejos se le comparen, sólo presumen, humillan y critican porque, al parecer la vida no les dio cerebro o algo mejor y más productivo que hacer.

Me fue imposible no caer rendido ante sus encantos, su personalidad es fuerte, su espíritu Guerrero e incansable y su fuerza de voluntad es tan poderosa como para transformar corazones.

Ese chico me tiene enamorado y tonto en todos y cada uno de los aspectos, y por ese amor tan grande que le tengo, seguiré protegiéndolo, y no es que lo considere débil, pero es mi propio corazón y la impotencia que siento al ver como lo discriminan, los que se adueñan de mis pensamientos y mis acciones, y siempre he recibido uno que otro golpe, pero al recordar el motivo, siento que valió la pena el soportar el dolor recibido.

Lo amo, pero soy un maldito cobarde orgulloso, el cual no se atreve a decirlo, por eso sigo aquí, en la sombras, en las tinieblas, y siendo una figura sin nombre.

Pero, si de algo estoy seguro, es de que cuando supere mis miedos y temores, hare lo que este en mi alcance, para en lugar de ser un ángel caído, ser el ángel que alcanzó el cielo, y tiene el placer y el gusto de caminar a su lado tomando de su mano.

 ******S &N******

 **Hasta aquí...**

Conforme a sus opiniones, consideraré la posibilidad de trasformarlo en un fic con todas sus letras.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos...


	2. Chapter 2

**EL ÁNGEL DE ALAS NEGRAS**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _ **El día que salió del anonimato...**_

Era un nuevo día en el Instituto de Konoha. Su mejor estudiante caminaba, con los audífonos puestos en los oídos, con su sudadera negra sobre su pulcro uniforme y con porte despreocupado.

Observaba a las chicas murmurar a su alrededor, pero ellas no eran él, como para que su persona les regalará, aunque fuese, un mísero segundo de su atención.

Distrajo un minuto su atención, hasta que por fin lo vio, allí, caminando con sus libros debajo de un brazo y un chocolate caliente en la otra. La primera sonrisa del día Broto de sus labios, pero esta se borró rápidamente, al notar como unos chicos de su curso le derramaban el chocolate encima, y se burlaban de el, llamándole por apodos despectivos, y siendo apoyados por todos aquellos que observaban la escena.

Con determinación y valentía, decidió que dejaría de ser parte de los que observaban, y con pasó firme, se acercó hasta el rubio, ayudándole a cargar sus libros y encarando a esos imbéciles, que se hacían llamar personas.

–Kimimaro, tienes las bolas tan pequeñas, que necesitas meterte con un Doncel para crecer tu hombria– le escupió con burla.

–Ah! Pero si es el listillo y bastardo de Uchiha, porque no regresas a tu ratonera, tragalibros– le soltó, devolviéndole la puya.

–pues tu deberías leer alguno, aunque ni con todos los libros de este mundo podrás suplir tu falta de cerebro– contraatacó.

–mira Uchiha, si te gusta el gordito, ahí te lo dejo, igual, hacen la pareja perfecta; el bastardo perdedor y el adefesio humano– le comentó con burla y socarronería, haciendo que una gruesa vena se formará en la cabeza del Uchiha.

–y que hay de ti, un pobre perdedor sin talento y pelotas, que por tener a unos seguidores, aún más estúpidos que el, cree que tiene derecho de fastidiar a todo el que se le antoje, por que no te compras un poco de dignidad y me la cargas a mi cuenta– le devolvió, haciendo añicos el orgullo del ojijade.

El de pelo blanco, al sentir el calibre de la humillación y en un cobarde intento por recuperar la dignidad pérdida, le lanzó un puñetazo al Uchiha, el cual, detuvo con su mano como si tal cosa y retorció, hasta hacer chillar de dolor al ojijade.

–mira Kimimaro, las cosas están así, tu no te metes con él y yo no dejo tu imagen por el piso, que piensas– le susurró teóricamente al oído, para después asestarle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, que sacó el aire, antes existente, en sus pulmones.

Todos los presentes miraban atónitos y aterrados la escena, pero el azabache se giró hacia el rubito, que miraba todo con sorpresa.

El Uchiha acercó su mano hasta el menor, que rehuyó de su contacto, el Uchiha rodo los ojos, para luego decirle.

–tranquilo dobe, no planeo hacerte nada malo– le dijo con seriedad, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El rubio, con reticencia, se dejó hacer del Uchiha, que simplemente le quito el saco manchado y se quitó su sudadera, para luego ponérsela al rubio.

–tranquilo, el no te volverá a hacer nada– le dijo, mientras lo miraba con un leve tinte de dulzura.

–Gracias, teme– susurro bajito y con un sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrado a socializar con la gente.

–Mucho gusto, Sasuke Uchiha– se presentó, mientras extendía su mano, a un rubio, que nervioso, la tomo y contesto suavemente.

–te conozco, eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol, me llamó Naruto Uzumaki– respondió, mientras desviaba su mirada.

El Uchiha sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, al tener entre sus manos, la delicada mano del rubio y por primera vez, comprendió lo que sentían sus admiradoras, cuando se le declaraban o cuando le dirigían la palabra.

–en que salón tienes clase– pregunto casual, aunque, el se sabía más que de memoria, los horarios del rubio.

–tengo quimica– susurro.

–bien, entonces vamos y te acompaño, ya que me queda de camino– le dijo, mientras emprendía la caminata, llevando consigo los textos del rubio.

El rubio, con temor, siguió al azabache hasta su salón, mientras que los demás estudiantes se quedaron atónitos ante la escena...

Sasuke Uchiha reparando en un pobre mortal...

Sasuke Uchiha defendiendo a alguien...

Sasuke Uchiha entablando una conversación con otra persona, llevando sus pertenencias y acompañándola hasta su salón...

¡Vaya! Al mundo le había dado por volverse loco ese día.

****S&N****

–bueno, hasta aquí llegamos– dijo el rubio –muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí allá atras– agradeció el rubio, mientras le regalaba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

–no hay de que– dijo el Uchiha, aún sorprendido y con el corazon levemente acelerado, por el gesto que le regaló el rubio. –te veo al almuerzo– le dijo.

–adios, Sasuke-sempai-teme– le dijo, mientras soltaba una risita.

–¡oye! Me acabas de conocer y ya estás con los insultos, dobe– le comentó con falsa expresión de tristeza.

–tu empezaste, ttebayo– le exclamó.

Al oír esa muletilla, el Uchiha soltó una pequeña carcajada y mirándolo con diversión le dijo.

–tu ganas, dobe– le dijo, mientras se daba media vuelta y levantaba su mano, en señal de despedida, marchándose a su salón... Que se encontraba casi al otro lado del Instituto, pero si llegaba tarde, había válido la pena, por esas palabras y esa sonrisa, había válido absolutamente la pena.

****S&N****

A la hora del almuerzo, a todo el alumnado le sorprendió ver a Sasuke Uchiha entrando a la cafetería. Por lo general, el no solía pasearse por allí y era sabido por todos, que a él le gustaba comer en la terraza.

Pero ahí estaba, de carne y hueso, y se dirigía a la mesa del rubio gordito, el que era burlado por todo el Instituto.

–hola dobe– le saludó, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos, mientras se sentaba enfrente del rubio y ponía su bento en la mesa.

–que-que haces aqui– le dijo, completamente sorprendido.

–te dije que vería a la hora del almuerzo, y no soy de los que suelen faltar a su palabra– contestó con simpleza.

–ya veo– dijo el rubio, mientras se volvía rojo como un tomate.

–ya te he dicho que pareces un tomatito maduro cuando te sonrojas– le dijo con diversión.

–¡no te burles de mi, teme!– le dijo molesto, mientras se sonrojaba más.

Una carcajada corta se dejó oír, para después escuchar como el pelinegro le decía.

–no me burlo de ti, es la verdad, pareces un tomate y los tomates me gustan, de hecho, los tomates sin mi comida favorita– contestó con simpleza, mientras lo miraba con diversión.

–llegas a ser molesto, sabes, ttebayo– le dijo con un enorme puchero.

–lo dijiste de nuevo– le dijo –ahora que lo veo detenidamente, mi sudadera te queda mejor a ti que a mi– dijo, mirando detenidamente al rubio.

–¡calla y come!– le expeto sonrojado, mientras fijaba su vista en el almuerzo, sacándole otra risa al mayor.

Todos los miraban con cara de flipados, pero a ellos no les podía importar menos, tenían mejores cosas que hacer, que estar pendientes de los chismosos de su alrededor.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les haya gustado.

En este fic, Sasuke tiene 17 años y Naruto tiene 15.

Continuación?


	3. Chapter 3

**El ángel de alas negras**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 _ **El día que nos hicimos algo más que simples conocidos...**_

El día de ayer, había sido el más feliz para la vida de Sasuke. Había estado espiando a ese dulce rubio silenciosamente, desde que este había entrado al Instituto, hace más o menos tres años y por fin, después de tanto, había tenido el valor para hablarle.

La razón por la que no lo había hecho antes, era, porque no se sentía seguro de hacerlo, Naruto era alguien completamente diferente a él; un ser lleno de problemas y con una hoja de vida no muy presentable que digamos.

Pero ayer, por fin se había atrevido a hablarle, y ahora, que ya había acariciado un poco del cielo, no pensaba alejarse de tan exquisito placer, ahora que se había aventurado a dar un paso al frente, no se iba a amedrentar, continuaría con su camino y haría que ese hermoso rubio fuera su pareja, porque ahora, que ya había experimentado lo maravilloso que era poder caminar a su lado, no quería alejarse de ese dulce néctar.

Ese día en especial, puso énfasis en su vestimenta, y se esforzó por quedar perfecto. Jamás le daba tanta importancia a su presentación personal, pero ahora que estaba cerca del rubio, quería causar una buena impresión en el, quería ser atractivo ante sus ojos y su mayor recompensa, sería recibir un alago de su persona. La única razón por la que se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía era su rubio y ahora se esforzaría el doble, si fuera necesario, para ser perfecto ante él.

****S&N****

Al llegar al Instituto, noto con molestia, que todas aquellas molestas chicas y Donceles lo atosigaban por su nueva apariencia. A el no le importaba nada de eso, por el contrario, le molestaba que aquellas personas vacías le alabaran como si fuera un Dios, sólo por su apariencia física. Lo suyo no era belleza, simplemente era un estereotipo que había creado la sociedad para definir la belleza, siendo este, completamente erróneo y muy banal. Una persona realmente bella era Naruto, porque la belleza la definía la pureza del alma, y la alma de Naruto era exactamente eso. El era todo lo contrario, el estaba corrompido, estaba manchado, estaba roto. ¿Como una persona de sentimientos tan negativos como los suyos podía llegar a ser considerado "bello"?...

Eso solo demostraba que los que lo rodeaban eran unos imbéciles.

Toda la oscuridad de su día se desvaneció por completo, cuando lo vio acercándose hacia el. Una suave sonrisa brotó de sus labios, y espero pacientemente, hasta que el menor por fin llegará a su lado.

–buenos días, Sasuke-baka– saludo el rubio con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa, dejando pasmado al Uchiha, que se deleito contemplando lo hermosa que está era.

–no ha amanecido aún y ya estás con las ofensas, dobe– dijo con sarcasmo y falsa indignación.

–si, si, como digas, teme– le dijo fingiendo desinterés –queria entregarte tu sudadera y agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí ayer, de verdad gracias, ttebayo– dijo, mientras se lo entregaba, con verdadera gratitud y una sonrisa más grande que la primera.

–no hay problema Naruto– dijo con sinceridad.

–buen, si eso es todo, me voy– dijo con seriedad y un pico de tristeza.

–después de lo de ayer, no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para estar conmigo– dijo con falsa indignación el azabache.

–pero yo creía que...– dijo, siendo cortado por una tercera voz, que se metió en la conversa.

–vaya, vaya– dijo con sarcasmo una chica pelirroja de lentes, que habia observado la escena, y sin poder contenerse, decidio intervenir –parece que al gordito le gusta Sasuke-kun, por que no mejor te alejas porcino y vas por ahí a interactuar con los de tu estirpe– le dijo con burla, siendo alentada por los demás.

–Karin, no suelo ser fan de meterme con las mujeres, pero, por que no mejor vas tú a inteactuar con las cotorras, me parece que en ningún momento se te a llamado, y por si no te enteras, este "porcino" como tú lo llamas, tiene un hermoso nombre, se llama Naruto y, es un chico bastante particular y muchisimo mas agraciado que tu– le escupió con frialdad y molestia.

–¡pero, Sasuke-kun! Yo no te he hecho nada, es este gordo subnormal el que está por aquí merodeando, no entiendo por qué lo defiendes si no es como tu, además, este chico tiene de agraciado lo que la frente de Sakura de pequeña, no es sólo más que un estorbo– protestó con molestia y celos.

–mira Karin, te he soportado muchas cosas, pero esto no te lo pienso pasar, no se cual es tu problema, si sientes celos de Naruto o pretendes subir tu autoestima a su costa, pero no quiero que le vuelvas a ofender ó a burlarte de el, me entendiste– dijo amanazadoramente el Uchiha.

–jum! Como sea– dijo molesta, mientras miraba feamente al rubio y se marchaba, dejándolos en paz.

–gracias por defenderme, de nuevo, Sasuke– dijo desanimado el rubio. –y bien, que buscas de mi– pregunto, mirándolo con seriedad.

–por que habría que buscar algo de ti– pregunto el azabache confundido.

–porque las personas no hacen las cosas porque si, siempre hay un interés, un motivo oculto– explico con desinterés.

Sasuke se encontraba en un aprieto, no podía decirle al rubio que quería hacerlo su pareja, aún era muy precipitado, pero, para su gran fortuna, había encontrado una solución.

–porque quiero ser tu amigo, quiero tener un amigo– contestó con simpleza, y aquello no era del todo falso, en verdad quería ser, aunque fuese, el amigo de Naruto.

–que me asegura que no me estás mintiendo, ttebayo– pregunto el rubio con recelo y desconfianza.

–te hablo con la verdad, jamás he tenido un amigo y me gustaría que tú lo fueras– le contestó con sinceridad.

–esta bien, teme, pero si intentas algo extraño, hasta aquí llegamos– le dijo el rubio con seriedad.

–es un trato, usuratonkashi– le comentó con seriedad y lo último con socarronería.

–me parece bien, porque... ¡Hey! Que te pasa bastardo, ese es nuevo– dijo el rubio con molestia, mientras hacía un puchero, bastante adorable a ojos del mayor.

–jejeje– se rió el mayor –bueno dobe, demonios prisa y vamos a clase, que pronto tocaran la campana– dijo, ahora serio.

–esta bien, Sasuke-baka– dijo el rubio, asintiendo a lo que dijo el mayor.

—S&N—

Esta tarde, Sasuke durmió abrazado a su sudadera, aspirando el delicioso olor a canela que se había impregnado en esta, ese era el delicioso olor de Naruto.

Quien iba a pensar, que después de tanto tiempo contemplándolo y queriéndolo en silencio, por fin se le iba a presentar la oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca, de inclusive, llegar a ser su amigo.

Ese día, se quedó dormido con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y lo último que susurro, antes de quedarse dormido, fue el nombre de su hermosa adoración rubia.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les haya gustado.

Pronto veremos que es aquello de lo que habla Sasuke.

Continuación?


	4. Chapter 4

**EL ANGEL DE ALAS ROTAS**

 _ **El día que nuestra amistad se fue al garete...**_

Tres meses habían pasado, y esos tres meses, fueron los más felices de la vida de Sasuke y Naruto. Su amistad había crecido a pasos agigantados, a pesar de lo dispar de sus personalidades. Sasuke era la fortaleza que necesitaba Naruto para no dejarse amedrentar y Naruto era la chispa de luz que necesitaba Sasuke para no caer en la interminable oscuridad.

A Sasuke no le fue nada fácil romper la coraza que había creado Naruto entre ellos, al parecer, el rubio desconfiaba de el y lo entendía, no era fácil adaptarse a tener un amigo de la noche a la mañana y aún más con los problemas de los que sufría Naruto.

Pero una vez logro ganarse su confianza, su amistad se volvio sólida e inquebrantable. A pesar de la felicidad que le causaba todo lo anterior, le molestaba de sobremanera el centenar de comentarios imbéciles y pasados de tono que le dirigían a Naruto, que esos malditos idiotas no entendían que le molestaba que hicieran eso. En más de una ocasión había tenido que golpear a los idiotas que ofendían a su rubio, pero había alguien en particular que le preocupaba y le molestaba a partes iguales; Subaku No Gaara.

La mirada que le lanzaba a su rubio el la conocía perfectamente, era siempre una mirada cargada entre el rencor y la lujuria. Siempre que se topaba en los pasillos, los miraba feamente, para después meterse con Naruto, mientras lo observaba con descaro y lujuria.

Pero la gota que rebosó la Copa, fue el día en el que, cuando estaban solos en los casilleros, lo enfrentó, exigiéndole que se alejara de Naruto. Ese día, ese maldito pelirrojo había colmado su paciencia y decidió que no permitiría que ese imbécil lo separará de Naruto, porque ese día, había podido leer en sus ojos sus verdaderas intenciones; poseer a Naruto. Y aquello era algo que el no pensaba permitir.

****S&N****

Era una mañana común y corriente, y Sasuke caminaba a la diestra de Naruto. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco. ¿Quien iba a pensar que el tendría la oportunidad de caminar al lado de Naruto meses atrás?... La verdad, ni el se lo creía al principio, pero ahí estaba y eso lo hacía sumamente feliz, y aunque su corazón deseara algo más, podía conformarse por el momento con lo que ya tenía.

Iba platicando cómodamente con el, hasta que recordó algo importante, hoy se publicaban los resultados de la prueba Nacional, que con anterioridad ya había realizado. Con el mayor de los pesares, tuvo que decir lo siguiente.

–dobe, podrías continuar tu solo, acabo de recordar que debo averiguar algo importante– le dijo al menor, notando con pesar, la expresión de tristeza que se dibujaba en el rostro de este.

–no puedo ir contigo– pregunto con temor, desde que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Sasuke, ya no tenía que estar solo, Sasuke siempre le acompañaba a donde debía ir y con el le era más fácil soportar los abusos de los que era víctima.

–no te preocupes, te alcanzaré al rato, lo que pasa es de que debo averiguar el resultado de las pruebas nacionales– le explicó al menor, causando un estremecimiento en este. Ahora comprendía el motivo por el que el azabache había hecho eso. Seguramente, gran parte del Instituto estaría peleándose por conocer de primera mano los resultados. El no necesitaba averiguarlos, Kakashi Hatake, sensei de historia y un gran amigo de su padre, le había notificado en la tarde anterior que había ocupado el primer lugar de su curso y que había quedado segundo a nivel del Instituto, cosa que le había generado gran alegría y que se moría por contarle a Sasuke.

–esta bien, sabes donde tengo clase y tomaré el corredor secundario, así que no te será difícil encontrarme, ttebayo– aviso el rubio al azabache, que asintió y partió a la dirección. El rubio por su parte, se salió del camino principal y tomó un camino secundario, como era su costumbre.

****S&N****

Sasuke miro la plantilla y una sonrisa cargada de orgullo se vislumbró en sus labios; había obtenido el primer puesto y su hermoso rubio el segundo.

Con ternura, acarició los dos nombres grabados en el papel, y admiro interiormente lo bien que estos se veían juntos. Le daría la noticia a Naruto, se moría de ganas por ver el orgullo impregnado en las orbes zafiro de su rubio y deseaba con toda su alma recibir un alago de parte de este.

Con una inusual e impropia alegría en el, salió a toda prisa, buscando con la mirada su rubio, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa cuando lo encontró.

**S&N**

Naruto se despidió de Sasuke y comenzó su travesía por los pasillos, se sintió un poco intimidado por las miradas de los demás, pero no pensaba demostrarlo. Ignorando a todos, continuo su camino, hasta que sintió como todo se tornaba blanco, reparando en que le habían tirado harina encima.

El pasillo entero estalló en carcajadas y el rubio se sintió bastante humillado por la pesada broma que le habían jugado. Maldijo al dueño de tan vil acción en su mente y deseo conocer al maldito cobarde que le había hecho esta canallada.

Y al parecer, sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, puesto que, cuando la blanca bruma cesó, apareció el responsable de tal acto.

–valla, Namikaze, si vieras que curioso te ves hoy, pareces un cerdo... No, mejor una ballena, aunque viéndote detenidamente, pareces una dona, eres gordo, grasoso y estas cubierto de harina– escupió con burla, escuchando las sonoras carcajadas de todos los imbéciles que se habían congregado para reírse de su desgracia.

–eres un maldito perdedor, Subaku, te metes conmigo por que soy diferente y crees que metiéndote comigo dejarás de ser más basura de lo que realmente eres en este momento– escupió con resentimiento.

El Subaku No, al sentir el calibre de la ofensa, se acercó al rubio y mirándolo con odio, le planto una cachetada, haciéndolo trastabillar por unos segundos. Las burlas y las carcajadas estallaron por todo el corredor y Naruto fue víctima de la peor humillación de su vida.

Las lágrimas pujaban por escapar de su rostro, pero alguien lo tomo de la muñeca, lo giro bruscamente y le planto un apasionado beso que silencio a toda la concurrencia.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Que les pareció el capítulo...

Continuación?


End file.
